


How to Get Hype (When You Don't Know What Hype Is)

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Series: International FanWorks Fanfiction [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Cleganebowl, Game of Thrones References, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for International Fanworks Day 2016. Several characters from The Mortal Instruments, The Hunger Games, and Percy Jackson & the Olympians debate the legality of Cleganebowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Hype (When You Don't Know What Hype Is)

_"Cleganebowl tickets! Get your Cleganebowl tickets here! Only $20! Let's Get Hype, people!"_

Katniss, Gale, Peeta, and Finnick stood in line with many other people lining up to get their tickets to the Cleganebowl. All around them, people were talking about how exciting the tournament was going to be, as if there was nothing else to talk about.

"I don't believe this!" yelled Peeta angrily. "Just as we got done with Mockingjay, Part 2, now we have to have this " _Cleganebowl_ " crap! Like what's going on here?"

"No, I want to know what is Cleganebowl," said Finnick. "Can someone explain to me what it is?"

"I can explain a few things," said Jacquelyn as she approached the group. She had already brought her tickets and was rumored to be performing at the halftime show.

"Really?" said Gale. "What is Cleganebowl?"

"Cleganebowl is based on a popular _Game of Thrones_ theory that Sandor Clegane will face his brother, Gregor Clegane, in a trial by combat in _The Winds of Winter_ ," said Jacquelyn. "Of course, Gregor was reborn as Robert Strong of the Kingsguard and Sandor is the Gravedigger on the Quiet Isle according to Rumor. But when Cersei Lannister elects to have a trial by combat and names Ser Robert Strong as her champion, the faith will ask Sandor to be their champion. And when you have two brothers who hate each other's guts in an arena like that, it can only mean one thing..."

"What?" said Katniss. "What does it mean?"

"It means CLEGANEBOWL!!! GET HYPE!!!" Jace yelled as he, Clary, Alec, Izzy, and Simon were buying their tickets.

"And why should we get hype?" said Gale.

"Because that's going to be one of the biggest events of Spring 2016," said Alec. "Now, all aboard the hype train!"

Everyone else cheered as Ron, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth approached the group. They too had gotten their tickets to Cleganebowl. "I hope we get some good seats this year," said Ron. "Remember when the last time we had Cleganebowl, I missed half the action!"

"I remember," said Jacquelyn. "Stupid Harry and Hermione wouldn't let us see the fight. I almost missed the best part!"

"Well, we won't be missing anything this time," said Grover. "If anything, we're gonna get hype! Now buy your tickets so we can get some good seats. I'm not missing Cleganebowl for the world!"

As Katniss went to pay for the tickets, the others gathered around, all talking about the legitimacy of Cleganebowl. Finnick said, "Well, I wonder how much the theory is true."

"Who knows?" said Izzy. "I'm hoping that Cersei's champion gets destroyed and she is exposed as the liar we all know she is."

"I hope so," said Clary.

"That would be a great plot twist," said Annabeth.

"Until we get the actual book, we won't know if Cleganebown is real," said Percy. "But who cares? We're going to the Cleganebowl!"

"Get Hype!" yelled Jace and Alec.

Jacquelyn and Katniss sighed, knowing that the hype wasn't going to die down anytime soon. In fact, the hype was only beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Want to read about the Bastardbowl? Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5601478/chapters/20415562)! Time to get hype!


End file.
